The present invention relates to a brake apparatus that is air actuated, as used in large vehicles including, e.g., trucks, trailers, buses, tractors, and some larger recreational vehicles.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and advantageous bracket body which is easily affixed to the brake rod and clevis member of conventional brake adjustment apparatus which is an integral part of the braking mechanism, as exists between the air chamber cylinder of the brake apparatus and the brake drum and the brake shoe whose forceful engagement achieves the desired stopping effect of the vehicle.
Even more particularly, the present invention provides such a reference bracket for the use in the brake apparatus shown in the previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,198, of which the present inventor was one of the joint inventors.